gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tape measure time machine
The tape measure time machine is a time travel device from the future. History Season 1 Blendin Blandin uses this time machine to travel to the events of "Tourist Trapped," "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," and "Headhunters," in order to retrieve time anomalies left by Dipper and Mabel, though it is only seen briefly on Blendin's belt in "Tourist Trapped" and "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" respectively. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," after Robbie puts ice on the black eye Dipper accidentally gave Wendy, he uses this as an opportunity to ask Wendy out on a date. Dipper then seeks out a way to do the moment over and avoid hitting Wendy. He and Mabel confront Blendin Blandin, whom Dipper blames for the incident, as the two bumped into each other when Dipper was trying to bring Wendy some ice, and learn that Blendin has just the device Dipper seeks. They steal the time machine and travel back to earlier that day, Dipper so he can fix his error and Mabel so she can relive winning Waddles, and do so again each time Dipper messes up the throw. While Mabel helps Dipper carry out his complicated throw, Pacifica wins Waddles, which causes Mabel to panic and asks to go back in time again. Dipper denies his sister her request, and the two fight for control of the device, traveling the various moments of history, including pioneer times, the distant future, etc. Once they return to the present in which Dipper has avoided hitting Wendy and Mabel lacks Waddles, the twins continue to fight for a bit before Mabel goes into a depression which, as shown in Dipper's travel to the future, she does not apparently recover from. Not wanting to see his sister heartbroken, Dipper goes back to the day of the Mystery Fair so Mabel can win her pig, sacrificing Wendy's affection in the process. Mabel thanks him profusely, and the twins and their new pet are met by Blendin, who is angry due to Dipper and Mabel stealing his time machine. At that moment, the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron arrives to arrest Blendin, who is charged with Dipper's and Mabel's violation of the Time Traveler's Code of Conduct. Blendin tries to explain as agents Lolph and Dundgren take him away, but they do not believe him (most likely because he said that Waddles was the twins' leader). Back in the future, the Time Baby sends Blendin back to fix the anomalies. Far after its use in "The Time Traveler's Pig," Blendin Blandin uses the device to travel to the events that transpired after Gideon's robot crashes in "Gideon Rises." Season 2 In "Sock Opera" Bill Cipher shows Dipper a flashback of when he used the tape measure in "The Time Traveler's Pig" to get Mabel Waddles back. In "Blendin's Game," the twins get their hands on one of these devices again and accidentally travel back 10 years to the past. They end up breaking it, but Dipper fixes it later on. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," Blendin is carrying the tape measure when he appears before Mabel, while possessed by Bill. Operation The user selects an amount of time indicated on the tape and releases it into the main body, then presses a button to go either back or forward the selected amount of time. In a flash of light, the individual goes to their desired time. If multiple people wish to travel together, they can either all touch the time machine or the person operating the device, however using it multiple times makes it overheat. After the device is used the user is presumably shielded or made aware of timeline changes given that Mabel was able to know that Dipper changed the timeline for her to win Waddles despite living in an alternate timeline where she did not win Waddles. Sightings Category:Season 1 objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Games objects Category:Alternate time periods Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Technology